Extreme Ghostbusters
Extreme Ghostbusters is an animated television series and a follow-up to the animated series The Real Ghostbusters. It is a part of the film/TV Ghostbusters franchise. The series originally aired in the fall of 1997, and features a team of younger university-level Ghostbusters who are led by veteran Ghostbuster Egon Spengler. Plot Set years after the end of The Real Ghostbusters, lack of supernatural activity has put the Ghostbusters out of business. Each member has gone their separate way, except for Dr. Egon Spengler, who still lives in the firehouse to monitor the containment unit, further his studies and teach a class on the paranormal at a local university. When ghosts start to reappear, Egon is forced to recruit his lone four students as the new Ghostbusters. These are Kylie Griffin, a girl genius and expert on the occult, Eduardo Rivera, a cynical Latino slacker, Garrett Miller, a young athlete who uses a wheelchair, and Roland Jackson, a studious machinery whiz. Filling the cast are Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters' previous secretary who returns to the job, and Slimer, a hungry ghost and general comic relief. The series follows the adventures of this "Next Generation" of Ghostbusters tracking down and capturing ghosts all over New York and occasionally beyond the city. The series is styled as a supernatural comedy, following the trend set by its predecessor, but given an updated feel. This is reflected by the use of a gritty, rock/funk-inspired variation of Ray Parker, Jr.'s song "Ghostbusters" as the opening theme. Recurring themes throughout the series are the new team learning to work together despite their differences, Janine's largely unrequited affection for Egon , the love/hate relationship between Kylie and Eduardo, and the Ghostbusters' frequent clashes with authority figures who disbelieve their work. Perhaps the most notable episode of the series is the two-part episodes "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" and Part 2, in which the three original Ghostbusters briefly return to team up with their successors. Dave Coulier (the second voice of Peter Venkman), Buster Jones (the second voice of Winston Zeddemore), and Frank Welker (the voice of Ray Stantz reprised their roles from The Real Ghostbusters. The show was also one of the few direct sequels to a 1980s cartoon series and as such, opted for a realistic passage of time. Other franchises, such as Masters of the Universe and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, opted for series relaunches rather than sequels. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List according to air dates Main Characters Egon Spengler Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) The only original Ghostbuster to become a regular in this spin-off series, Egon takes on the role of mentor for the new team of Ghostbusters. He still lives in the firehouse with Slimer, enabling the building to become the Ghostbusters headquarters when paranormal activity starts again. He usually leaves the field work to the new members, opting to provide audio back-up from the firehouse and information on their current adversary, but has joined them in action when he feels the crisis requires his presence. Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (voiced by Pat Musick) The Ghostbusters' original receptionist returns to the role after she is reunited with Egon by taking his Paranormal 101 class at Columbia University. Like Egon, she watches over the new team, and on occasion contributes an active part in ghostbusting. According to Egon, she also functions as the team's accountant and collector. Eduardo Rivera Eduardo Rivera (voiced by Rino Romano) Seemingly a lazy, sarcastic and somewhat clueless character, Eduardo nevertheless makes himself an integral part of the team by being determined and (to an extent) reliable. Eduardo resembles original Ghostbuster Peter Venkman in that, like Venkman, Eduardo is sarcastic, has a penchant for pursuing attractive women, is generally unscientific and constantly spouts pop culture references. Eduardo has a long-running subplot dealing with a love/hate relationship between him and Kylie. Eduardo's catchphrases are "Maybe he/she is dead" (spoken whenever someone goes missing or else unaccounted for) and "We're scientists" (which was originally spoken by Venkman in the film). In "Rage", Eduardo reveals to have an older brother, an NYPD officer, who hates Eduardo for being a Ghostbuster. Roland Jackson Roland Jackson (voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro) The mechanic of the group. Roland is the most level-headed and mechanically-gifted of the new Ghostbusters, helping Egon repair and improve the Proton Packs and Ecto-1. Roland approaches the paranormal from a practical point-of-view, and in the episode "Fear Itself" reveals that his only fear is the breakdown of his equipment. In "Grundelesque", it is revealed that Roland has a very mischievous younger brother whom he (at first) refuses to believe is a troublemaker. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller (voiced by Jason Marsden) He is the most headstrong and enthusiastic of the new Ghostbusters, often claiming that he's in it only for the adrenaline rush. In the episode "Grease", it's revealed that Garrett was born with the inability to walk, and throughout the series constantly pokes fun at his "condition". In "Fear Itself", it's revealed that Garrett is claustrophobic. Garrett is the only Ghostbuster in the history of the franchise never to be made as a toy (all other Ghostbusters received at least two toys, including Louis and Janine). Kylie Griffin Kylie Griffin (voiced by Tara Strong) The only member of the new team to have any sort of paranormal knowledge before signing up as a Ghostbuster, Kylie in awe of Egon when the series began but this soon shifts to a more equal footing. Kylie's calm exterior often sets her as a foil against Eduardo's brashness, as part of the ongoing love/hate dynamic between the two. She is also the one who most commonly wields the Ghost Traps. She is depicted as something of a "Goth" girl, judging by the black hair and lipstick. In the episode "Grease", it's revealed that her parents divorced and she currently lives alone with her cat. Kylie also serves as the most visible point of contrast between the nihilistic postmodernism of the late 90s, and the much more cheerful and modernist 80s films/cartoon series. Slimer Slimer (voiced by Billy West) Slimer remains the most unchanged of all the characters in terms of personality. However, he is given a less cartoony look to fit in with the series' overall style. Minor Characters *Mayor McShane (voiced by Billy West) *Persefineathious (voiced by Jenna Leigh Green) *Casey Jackson Villains and Ghosts *Achira (voiced by Susan Tyrrell *Banshee (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman) *Corpuscle *Crainiac *Ghash (makes an appearance in the beginning video) *Ghostmakers (voiced by Glenn Shadix) *Gregor *Gristle *Grundel *Kahlil *Luco *Messanger of Kahlil *The Piper (voiced by Roger Rees) *Samhain (makes an appearance in the beginning video) *Syren (voiced by Melissa Disney) *Tempus (voiced by Clancy Brown) is a ghost of the future that takes over the world through a event. *Tenabrog Equipment *Proton Pack *Proton Gun *Proton Cannister *Proton Pistol *P.K.E. meter *Trap *Containment Unit Vehicles Ecto-1 was the prime vehicle they used. Firehouse *Firehouse Development VHS Release Home video In 1998, three VHS volumes of the show were released by Columbia TriStar Home Video, all of which are now out of print. There are currently no plans for a DVD release. The episodes included on the VHS volumes were: *Volume 1: "Darkness at Noon, Part 1", "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" *Volume 2: "The Infernal Machine", "Grundelesque" *Volume 3: "Back in the Saddle, Part 1", "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series